


Taunting the Wolf

by shygaynerd



Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Explicit Language, G!P, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygaynerd/pseuds/shygaynerd
Summary: Rachel plans to trick Quinn into having her wolf take her, but she doesn't think things through enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a G!P story, so if that isn't your cup of tea don't read. Mild dubious consent, considering Quinn is a wolf some of the time, and is for a lack of a better word an animal. Please enjoy. I'm trying my hand at some smut, to see if I am any good.

Rachel couldn’t stop pacing. She knew that if she was going to convince Quinn of fucking her in her wolf form, then she was going to have to say all the right things, or you know she could just give Quinn a very good blowjob and get her to say yes, after a mind blowing orgasm. Rachel smiled at the thought of having Quinn’s meat inside her mouth. Just the thought of having Quinn’s dick in any of her holes made her wet. 

Sighing Rachel decided she can’t wait for Quinn any longer and lays down on her bed. She slowly brings her hand down her abdomen, scratching lightly as she trails her way down her body. She reaches her pussy and slowly starts drawing small circles around her clit, making her arch her back from the bed in want and anticipation. 

Rachel slowly inserts one finger into her pussy as she begins to finger fuck herself slowly, easing the juices out of herself. Fuck, she wishes Quinn were there watching her, so she could suck her dick. She would take her in her mouth as she started adding another finger. Prepping herself for when Quinn would take her. Rachel moans as she starts speeding up her thrusts in and out, matching the twisting of her nipples. Fuck, if only Quinn wasn’t in practice, she could make me her bitch, Rachel thought. 

Rachel pictured her pussy being stretched by Quinn’s knot, breaking her open, forcing her to tear apart. With that final thought, Rachel let herself go as she climaxed to Quinn’s name leaving her lips. 

Hearing a small growl, Rachel looks up to find Quinn furiously jacking off. Rachel ceasing her opportunity reaches Quinn, and kneels in front of her. She takes Quinn’s dick in her hand and starts rubbing the slit with the pre-cum leaking out, as she darts her tongue out for a taste. Eyes rolling back, Rachel takes the tip of the dick in her mouth and gives it a light suck. Sensing that she stopped Quinn looks down to see brown eyes staring at her, when their eyes meet Rachel licks a long stride from Quinn’s head to the base, and back. With one last lick, Rachel takes Quinn into her mouth, and Quinn takes the hint and takes off.

Quinn grabs Rachel by the ears and starts fucking her face rapidly in and out. “Fuck yeah, take that you little bitch! Don’t think I didn’t hear you asking the wolf to fuck you. Fuck, Rachel, I told you it was too dangerous, but fuck it! I’m going to make you my wolf’s bitch!” Quinn yells as she empties her balls in Rachel’s throat. Rachel whimpers as she tries to regain her breathing. Maybe baiting Quinn’s wolf to fuck her wasn’t such a good idea. And with that final thought, Rachel looked on as Quinn began to shift.


	2. Wolf in Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores dubious consent, so if that isn't your thing, please don't read. With that being said, this was a hard piece to write as I wasn't sure how I wanted the ending to be, but I still wanted it to be a little light towards the end. Let me know what you think.

Rachel looks on as Quinn begins to shift into her wolf. After seeing it happen so many times Rachel couldn’t help but always be in awe of the majestic creature that stood before her. Quinn was a beautiful white wolf when she transformed, if not for her knowing about Quinn’s lineage, she would be frightened of the wolf. The first time that Quinn changed for her, she wasn’t sure if she should run, or stay put, but the kindness and love shining in the wolf’s eyes, made Rachel know that Quinn was there and that she was safe. Sadly, that was not the case here, the only thing she saw reflecting in those green orbs was animalistic desire. 

Rachel looked on with fear not sure if she actually wanted Quinn to fuck her, but it seemed like Quinn had other ideas. Quinn started circling Rachel, and she began to growl. “Look, Quinn, I don’t know what it is that I thought I wanted, but this, this isn’t what I wanted. I think I should go an…” Rachel starts but is cut off when she is knocked to the ground. Rachel looks at Quinn with fear, as she can see that her dick is out of its sheath, and blood red. 

The fear settles itself in Rachel’s stomach, as she starts feeling Quinn’s breath on her face. Quinn’s wolf is frustrated as her bitch isn’t in its position to be bread, so she takes one of her paws and flips Rachel over. Rachel shrieks in pain as Quinn’s claws pierce her side. Trying to escape, Rachel begins to crawl, as she begs Quinn.   
“Quinn, please don’t do this! I know I said I wanted it, but I wanted you to fuck me in your wolf form, not for your wolf to take me, please stop!” she wails as the wind is knocked out of her and she is being crushed by a weight on top of her. 

Rachel begins to sob knowing that no matter how hard she tries; she won’t be able to get away from Quinn’s wolf. 

Quinn’s wolf begins trusting trying to breach Rachel. Quinn continues to thrust against Rachel when her Cock snags in Rachel’s anal ring. Quinn’s wolf satisfied that it found what it was looking for began to thrust with abandon. Quinn’s wolf began pistoning her hips trying to knot with Rachel.

As Quinn’s cock kept on pushing into her, Rachel couldn’t stop the white flashing pain that was going through her body. Rachel could feel her anus being ripped apart, she could feel the tearing of her anus walls, and she could feel the blood oozing out of her. She knew that she asked for this, so she clenched her teeth and tried to keep herself awake. The agony and pain were starting to make her see black spots, and she was sure that when Quinn pushed her knot inside of her, she would pass out.

Quinn’s wolf was oblivious to the pain that Rachel was in or simply didn’t care as she continued to fuck Rachel rocking her body forward with each thrust. Quinn’s wolf’s dick began to swell as it prepared itself to dump its seed inside of Rachel, with one final trust Quinn fucked her knot into Rachel as she filled her with her seed. Satisfied that she had bred her mate, Quinn’s wolf gave Quinn control again.

Quinn shook her head, as she tried to figure out where she was. Smelling Rachel she looked down and started panicking. Finally realizing what she had done she began to whimper as she licked Rachel’s back trying to get her to regain conscience. Quinn knew it would be painful for both herself and Rachel if she just pulled out of her, but she didn’t really care about her comfort at the moment. 

Taking one long breath Quinn pulled her knot out of Rachel with one swift pull, as she began to shift back into human form. Looking down at Rachel’s abused and bruised body, she bent down to pick her up. Sighing, she set her down on the bed and ran to the bathroom to start a bath. 

Quinn couldn’t believe that she had let her wolf take control of her body, she shouldn’t have been anywhere near Rachel when she went into heat, it was just asking for trouble. Tears welled in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry, no Rachel didn’t need to feel sorry for her, she was a monster. Seeing Rachel on the bed Quinn couldn’t help but place a small gentle kiss on her forehead, before trying to wake her up.

Rachel begins to stir and as she wakes up the first thing she notices is the ache in her body, every breath she takes makes the pain more unbearable than the last. Finally opening her eyes, she is met with green concerned orbs staring at her. Quinn doesn’t say anything, though, she just gently puts her hands under Rachel’s legs, and around her back and lifts her out of bed and heads for the bathroom. Quinn slowly slides Rachel into the bathtub, and she finally lets the tears fall upon hearing Rachel’s pained moans as her body makes contact with the water. 

Rachel noticing the shift in the room winces at the pain radiating from her body, to turn around and grab Quinn’s hand. She slowly lifts herself up to her knees and begins kissing Quinn, and Quinn slowly reciprocates pouring her regret and plea for forgiveness into the kiss. After pulling apart Quinn sighs thinking of what to say.

“Quinn, I know you didn’t mean to loose control of your wolf like you did. I still love you, no matter what. Make love to me baby, please,” Rachel begs. Reluctantly Quinn looks up to Rachel who in spite of the pain smiles at Quinn, as her hand sneaks down to Quinn’s dick and begins stroking it. 

“Just not in my ass, baby,” Rachel says with a small smirk.


End file.
